


When meeting one person changes your world

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluffy, I Tried, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Wyynde was a purist, he was raised a purist, and was now active in the purist movement.Then he met Kaldur'ahm: Aquaman, head of the Royal Guard, and handsome as sin





	When meeting one person changes your world

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that there wasn't nearly enough Wyynde/Kaldur fanfics out there and I refuse to believe these two aren't a power couple so here we are

Wyynde sighed and swam next to his parents as they went to the Royal Court.

“We will finally have a voice in the Courts this day my son,” Netla, his mother, exclaimed.

“Yes, today is a victory, however small, for us purist,” his father, Tokuri, nodded. Wyynde suppressed a sigh. He had wished his friends, Chian and M’Chiste, had also been chosen to represent the purist movement. Alas, Ocean Master had decided that a family unit would be more advantageous in getting their points across. It did not matter that Wyynde was a young-adult to the armored man.

Wyynde ignored the looks he got as he entered the palace, which he had to admit to himself was quite an impressive complex. However, that could not be contributed to their half-breed leader, as the palace had been built long before Atlantis even fell into the ocean, and had been rebuilt by pure Atlanteans. Just all the more reason that people should see sense. The surface dweller of a half-breed king had brought nothing but strife and… Intermingling, both with the surface and the lesser animal-like Atlantean races. Honestly, it was truly horrific, there were even rumors that he wanted to somehow bring in the _ Trench _of all things into the courts.

“Hello, I am Kaldur’ahm, you may simply call me Kaldur though, I’ll be the guard escorting you to the Throne room.” Wyynde felt his brain reset slightly. Kaldur’ahm was very famous as not only the current Aquaman and head of the royal guard, even if he was only seventeen, but also as the half-breed spawn of Sha'Iain'a and Black Manta. Still, he was… Pleasant looking, and his voice… Wyynde could easily listen to that-he gave his head and mental shake and prayed to Poseidon his parents wouldn’t say anything. Luckily, they wisely kept their mouth shut as Kaldur’ahm led them to the throne room. “We’re still waiting on one more group of representatives, please make yourselves comfortable.”

“Leave it to the half-breeds to not be able to start on time,” Tokuri muttered under his breath, and Wyynde just felt like he wanted to sink into the floor. This is why he wanted his friends to come. With Chian and M’Chiste, they would have cracked jokes and not potentially offend anyone within earshot. Sure, all three of them were purist, but they were more subtle about it than their parents. Out of the three of them, only Wyynde grew up with purist parents, but he wasn’t active in the movement until he met them.

“Ignore my father, we will wait patiently I assure you,” Wyynde nodded to Kaldur’ahm, knowing full well the other must have heard. Poseidon, why were his parents chosen? “Thank you for escorting us.” He ignored the looks from his parents. “I am Wyynde, and these are my parents, my mother Netla and my father Tokuri.”

“A pleasure,” Kaldur’ahm nodded, and Wyynde smiled. “If you excuse me, I must tell our King you’ve arrived and await the final representatives.” Wyynde nodded and watched as he left.

“Don’t father, you know we must be polite, spouting out things in which they see as ‘derogatory’ and ‘hateful’ will not get our voices heard,” Wyynde said as Tokuri opened his mouth. “We must be polite, at least for now, or need I remind you Ocean Master chose me to speak when the time comes for a reason?”

“He has a point, dear,” Netla spoke up. Her husband sighed and nodded.

“Very well, I will trust you on this Wyynde…”

-

“So you literally saw him, and he was so hot you were like ‘well shit’ and entirely changed your political dash world views?” Dick laughed, and Wyynde blushed.

“Kaldur I regret meeting your friends.” Kaldur chuckled.

“Wyyn, you insisted after the first time you met Dick it was a rescue mission.”

“Still,” the older Atlantean sighed dramatically. The group just grinned at each other and held in their laughter. “Yes, that’s basically what happened and how we met.”

“To be fair, the second I heard your voice I was gone,” Kaldur admitted. “And when you spoke, I had to keep reminding myself that your personal beliefs on me were ‘half-breed’ and beneath you.”

“I never thought anyone less than pure Atlantean was beneath me,” Wyynde corrected gently. “Mostly, that pure Atlanteans were simply better in every way, and non-pure and non-humanoid Atlanteans led to nothing but trouble. My parents, though…” Wyynde sighed tiredly. Kaldur nodded in understanding. Wyynde and his parents still weren’t talking, even now.

“Still, can't blame you, Wyynde’s voice is amazing,” M'gann chuckled, reminding the two Atlanteans that Kaldur’s friends and mostly-former teammates were still there.

“Thank you,” Wyynde nodded, smiling.

“Still, I took you almost a year to call me Kaldur instead of Kaldur’ahm,” Kaldur mused. “And we were dating for half of it.”

“In my defense, you never told me you preferred it,” Wyynde defended. “It wasn’t until I met your mother that I knew you preferred it over your full name.”

“And wasn't that a meeting?” Kaldur laughed. “My father gave me an anti-Atlantean weapon that year for my birthday.”

“Don’t remind me,” Wyynde sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “David stared me right in the eyes as he did too.” Kaldur just chuckled and kissed him. His friends looked at each other amused. They really were good for each other, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I tried my hand at humor, I really did
> 
> I should probably stick to more serious stuff xD
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
